Conventional audiovisual systems utilizing a presenter display device and one or more audience display devices typically require that both the content desired to be presented and controls for such content and audiovisual devices simultaneously appear on all of the presenter and audience devices or that a presenter utilize several control and display devices, such as an additional audiovisual system control device, for a presentation.
In instances where controls appear together with the intended presentation content on the audience devices, such control elements distract from the presentation and reduce the display “real estate” in which the content can be displayed on the audience display devices.
Often such distractions are further complicated by a presenter display device having a different aspect ratio than the audience display device. For example, a presenter may utilize a 16:10 wide aspect ratio computer monitor display, including many touch screen devices, while an audience is viewing a 16:9 wide aspect ratio conventional wide screen video display. In addition to distraction by the displayed controls, the different display aspect ratios can result in video image distortion and other visual discrepancies between the display devices.
It is therefore desirable in an audiovisual presentation system to present a single congruous interface to the presenter that displays the content of the presentation along with controls for the presentation on the same visual display without displaying those controls to the presentation audience on audience display devices. It is also desirable to enable the user to access additional functions presented on the interface by grouping the additional functions on a graphical container that provides sub-menus from the region where the user selected a button enabling that sub-menu group of functions.